


Linny Cake Prompt (Oneshot)

by screwgravity



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Lesbian Ginny Weasley, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-11-06 05:57:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/screwgravity/pseuds/screwgravity
Summary: Just a cute prompt I found on tumblr





	Linny Cake Prompt (Oneshot)

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first piece of fanfiction I've ever written, and I hope it's ok? Constructive criticism is appreciated.

Ginny’s eyes flew open, but she quickly shut them again, as the sunlight streaming through the window had just about blinded her. Well, at least that’s what it felt like. Once her eyes had adjusted to the bright light, she sat up, shaking her flaming hair out of her face. Luna had already got up, the sheets on the other side of the bed were crumpled and messy. Ginny smiled softly, and stood up, gently yanking a brush through her knotted hair. Sliding off her pajamas, she quickly dressed in summery muggle clothes; short denim shorts, and a fluttery blue tank top. Since she had been living with Luna, they had been exploring the muggle world in free time. One of the things that they had discovered was that muggle clothes were just as comfortable as wizarding clothes, and were also much better to wear in hot weather. Ginny shuffled out of the bedroom and into the rest of the open, sunny apartment. Luna wasn’t there. A small knot formed in Ginny’s chest, and she spotted a piece of paper on the table. It was Luna’s curly handwriting.

Gin, 

I’m so sorry, but I got called into work today, apparently someone’s made it rain throughout the whole ministry. I don’t know how it happened, but they want help sorting it out, cleaning it up, all that whatnot. I should be home around 3:30pm, I think. Sorry, love. I hope we can still spend the evening together!

-Luna

The knot in Ginny’s chest eased, and she walked out onto the balcony through the sliding glass door. Picking up a watering can, she walked inside, filled it with water, went back outside, and began watering the plants. With the help of Neville, they had transformed their balcony into a little garden. 

Ginny set down the watering can, and walked back into the flat. She flopped down on the couch with a sigh. With Luna at work, Ginny had no plans until the former got home. Suddenly, she had an idea. Surely this would keep her occupied. She would bake a cake. This was such a big deal because, well, Ginny couldn’t cook that well. Luna usually took over the kitchen, and Ginny tried valiantly to help. But this time, she would do it, she would successfully cook something. Ginny dashed into the kitchen and quickly selected a simple but tasty recipe for chocolate cake with raspberries. She gasped when she saw the ingredient list. There was so much to get! She didn’t know if they had even half the items needed in the kitchen. Ginny definitely needed to go to the store. Apparating to the nearest location was easy; actually getting the things she needed was not. Ginny ran over to the nearest employee. 

“Excuse me, but could you tell me where I can find raspberries?”

The employee gave her a strange look. “They’re right behind you.” 

“Oh! Thanks!” Ginny turned and picked up a container of the fruit, carefully placing it in her basket. “But where are the eggs?”

“Ma’am, if you look at the signs above the aises, they’ll tell you where everything is.” The worker sighed in exasperation.

“Okay!” Ginny dashed off to the next aisle over. “Hey! Sign! Where’s the eggs!” She shouted, attracting a lot of attention. Suddenly realizing her mistake, she ran off to the next aisle, her face as red as her hair. This time, she calmly read the sign, and seeing no mention of eggs, moved to the next aisle. 

Finally, Ginny left the store, tired but with all the ingredients needed to make Luna a cake. It had taken at least an hour and a half for her to find everything, and it took a while for Ginny to work out how to pay properly. Why on earth was the muggle world so damn complicated?

Ginny apparated back to her flat, and started baking immediately. She spilled flour on the floor at least twice, and dropped a few eggs. But after much work, she managed to finish her cake. Slamming the oven door, she flopped down on the couch. Before long, the smell of the baking cake began making it’s way through the apartment. Ginny breathed deeply. She couldn’t wait for Luna to come home.

Just then, the door banged open. Ginny leapt up. “Luna!” 

“Hey,” Luna walked in the door, her pale blonde hair tied in a long ponytail. “Ooohh, what’s that smell?”

Ginny blushed. “I, um, well, I made a cake.”

Luna gasped dramatically. “Really? It smells great! I’m so proud of you!” Luna knew full well that Ginny was shit at cooking. “When do we get to eat it?”

Ginny’s wide grin dropped off her face immediately. “Shit!” She rushed over to the oven, and opened it forcefully. Some dark smoke poured out, and the intense smell of burnt cake came with it. Ginny put on some oven mitts, and pulled out the coal black lump of what was supposed to be cake, and dropped it on the top of the stove. “Luna, I-”

Luna cut her off with a laugh. Soon, Ginny was laughing too, Luna’s laugh was unbelievably contagious. Luna leaned forward and planted a kiss on Ginny’s forehead. “Come on, Gin, I know you wanted to bake a cake, but there’s some pretty good pre-made ones at the market.”

Ginny smiled, and the two apparated to the store. They picked out a pretty chocolate cake with pretty iced flowers on top. When the got to the counter, to Ginny’s surprise, she saw a familiar face. It was the employee that she had spent so long bothering earlier. Smiling sheepishly, she waited for Luna to pay, and they walked out of the shop, hand in hand. 

“So next time, wait for me before trying to bake something.”

Ginny smiled. “Okay.”


End file.
